Condoléances
by Heleonora
Summary: "Milo, C'est sur ces humbles feuilles jaunies que j'ai décidé de t'écrire mes derniers mots... " En pleine Guerre Sainte, le Chevalier Camus du Verseau se sachant condamné à mourir de la main de son élève Hyoga, décide d'écrire une dernière lettre à son amant exposant ses sentiments comme jamais il ne l'avait fait auparavant. Regrets. Espoirs. Promesses. Sentiments...


Blablatage de l'auteur : Alors me revoilà avec un petit écrit après de nombreuses années maintenant sans n'avoir rien fait si ce n'est de petits poèmes personnels, sur un couple phare des fictions Saint Seiya qui n'est d'autre que celui de Camus et Milo. Les personnages appartiennent bien évidemment à M. Kurumada, ainsi que la trame principale où se situe l'action. Tout cela se passe pendant la guerre du Sanctuaire contre les Bronzes d'Athéna, lors de la traversée des 12 Maisons.

Milo,

C'est sur ces humbles feuilles jaunies que j'ai décidé de t'écrire mes derniers mots. Je ne sais combien de temps tu as mis à la trouver. Quelques minutes ? Quelques heures ? Peut-être jamais. Mais si comme je le pense, tu viendras te blottir dans ce lit qui était notre, cherchant tout ce que tu auras perdu, en espérant que les coussins tariront tes larmes au goût amer de rage, d'abandon et d'incompréhension. Tu auras alors passé les bras autour de l'oreiller qui était mien, celui sur lequel je dormais encore la nuit précédente, cherchant une dernière part de moi dans ce monde que tu jugeras immonde, cruel et sans cœur. Mais tu ne trouveras là qu'une mèche de ma chevelure découpée pour toi qui passait des heures à les brosser par disais-tu bonheur d'effleurer la plus douce des soies. J'espère me tromper, mais je te connais si bien, et tu me connaissais aussi parfaitement. C'est dans ton étreinte étouffante que tu t'apercevras alors de l'enveloppe, avec ton nom écrit dessus. Si cela arrive je sais alors que ce sera la fin. La mienne. Ainsi que la notre. Mais pas la tienne, je t'en supplie ! Si les choses sont ainsi c'est qu'elles devaient l'être.

Alors que j'écris, chaque heure qui passe peut devenir la dernière pour moi, alors que les chevaliers de Bronzes progressent avec une étonnante facilité et étrangement, je ne ressens pas la peur. Pas celle que je devrais ressentir tout du moins. Je pense qu'avant sa mort, un être humain doit sûrement ressentir une foulée de sentiment, dont la peur, celle de mourir, de voir ses jours stoppés comme ça, d'une minute à l'autre, par un mauvais coup. Mais moi je n'ai pas peur de la mort, pas de la mienne, mais j'ai peur pour toi. Si tu restes là, seul, sans moi. Oui j'ai peur pour toi et je m'inquiète. Je ne devrais pas te laisser comme dernières présences de moi mes incertitudes et mes peurs, mais je suis tout aussi humain que quiconque, et j'ai le besoin d'épancher mes sentiments à l'écrit. Milo, mon Milo... Ne te laisse pas envahir par tous les sentiments qui t'envahiront. Je sais que tu auras du mal, que tu te sentiras seul, que tu me haïras autant que tu me pleureras mais essaye. Ne te laisse pas noyer sous tous tes ressentis, tu risquerais de t'y perdre. N'oublie pas que si nous sommes ici, c'est pour protéger et servir la déesse Athéna. N'oublie pas ce qui t'as rendu si fort toutes ces années, ce qui t'as guidé, nourri et motivé alors que tu endurais milles épreuves !

Ne me pleure pas non plus plus que de raison. Je ne dis pas que tu dois renier tout chagrin et toute peine mais je ne serais pas le seul. Le cosmos de Death-Mask ne se fait plus ressentir, il en est de même pour celui de Shaka, je ne me fais pas d'illusion sur le sort qui m'attend face à de tels combattants. D'autres auront aussi besoin de soutient, alors ne t'enferme pas dans tes souvenirs malgré tout. Une vie continue de t'habiter, alors vis la pour moi, mais sans moi. Reconstruis-toi, poursuis tes rêves, continue de servir ton prochain, mais surtout, aime à nouveau. Aime comme tu m'as aimé tout ce temps que j'ai eu l'honneur de passer à tes côtés. Ces souvenirs là, sont les plus beaux, ceux ancrés au plus profond de mon âme, de mon cœur et de mon corps et ce sont ceux avec lesquels je partirais, la tête pleine de ton sourire si doux que tu me réservais, et de la lueur qu'avaient tes yeux quand dans mes bras, tu dévorais ces nombreuses lignes que je te lisais paisiblement, dans notre intimité à tous les deux. Je n'oublie pas non plus la chaleur de nos baisers partagés et nos étreintes passionnées que sans honte nous nous offrions naturellement avec grâce et don de soi à l'autre. Et alors que j'écris, je sens tout cet amour que tu m'offrais m'envahir sans limite, et c'est le cœur empli de ce sentiment que toi seul à su faire naître en moi que je m'en irai au combat. Mais c'est peut-être en cet instant que je regrette le plus de choses.. Mais, saches que tu auras été à mes yeux la plus belle de mes conquêtes, et la plus belle de mes victoire dans ce qui aura été ma courte existence.

Mais si seulement nous nous étions rencontrés dans un autre contexte, nous aurions pu vivre si heureux à l'ombre d'un toit que nous aurions bâti ensemble, d'une vie paisible, certes redondante et monotone parfois, surtout avec moi comme conjoint, mais je suis persuadé que tu aurais coloré et illuminé notre vie comme tu l'as déjà fait ici au Sanctuaire. Tu n'aurais sûrement pas été le même, moi non plus, mais le destin nous aurait rapproché. Il n'en ait pas autrement entre nous deux. Depuis notre naissance j'ai l'impression que nous sommes liés, que si les choses se sont passées ainsi, c'est que tout était tissé par avance, loin de notre conscience et de notre volonté. Mais si c'est le cas, le destin m'aura mis face à la plus belle des étoiles que le monde aura portée sur cette terre, celle que j'aurais la plus chérie, la plus admirée, la plus protégée à mes dépend. Mais aussi. La plus aimée.

Car oui, je t'ai aimé. Plus que je ne m'en croyais jamais capable. Plus que je n'aurais pu l'imaginer même. Je t'ai aimé plus que notre sainte déesse. Athéna, je ne sais si vous me pardonnerez, mais sachez que je ne regrette pas mes sentiments, et que je ne le ferais jamais. Chevalier des Glaces ou non, face à toi Milo, j'étais transformé en homme, capable de sentiments comme quiconque. Et cela uniquement grâce à toi. Grâce à ton soutient, ta patience, mais aussi ton amour évident. Mais jamais tu ne m'auras brusqué, jamais tu ne t'ai impatienté, jamais tu n'as abandonné, et tu as réussi à faire de moi ce que je suis, l'humain qui écris ses dernières pensées à présent et que tu lis actuellement. Tu es le créateur de mon être intérieur, de mes sentiments, de moi. Tu as crée de tes mains, tout ce que je suis, et je m'efforçais de te le rendre le plus simplement du monde en t'aimant. Alors que je me doute ne pas avoir été une perle, mais jamais tu ne m'as jamais manqué de respect. Le respect. En plus de nos sentiments, qu'aurions nous été sans ce respect et cette admiration envers l'autre ? Je te l'avoue aujourd'hui, je t'admire Milo. J'admire tout ce que tu es, et avoue t'avoir eu jalousé plus d'une fois pour des futilités. Ta prestance par exemple. Ta facilité avec le monde qui t'entoure. Avec les gens autour de toi. Ton innocence que tu retrouvais pour me faire perdre mes humeurs trop sérieuses ou nostalgique. Mais aussi cette volonté inaltérable envers tes causes que tu trouvais justes ou à défendre. Enfant tu étais mon héros. Adulte, tu auras été un pilier, une aide, une ouverture. Mon amant.

C'est cette dernière image que j'ai de toi en tête à présent alors que je sens ton cosmos t'intensifier, et la provenance du cosmos face à toi m'a à vrai dire surpris un instant, avant que je me reprenne. Ni toi ni lui ne risquez rien. Je le sais. Tu savais toi aussi, comme beaucoup. Ce simulacre de guerre était stupide et ridicule. Ce Pope qui n'en ai pas un. Cette guerre qui n'en ai pas une. Cette déesse au palais qui n'existe pas. Et contrairement aux mauvaises langues, tu jouais parfaitement ton jeu du chevalier assez bête pour ne te rendre compte de rien. Mais tu n'avais pas eu besoin d'aide pour comprendre. Comment les gens avaient-ils pu douter de toi une minute ? Même si j'esquisse un sourire à présent, je suis tout de même inquiet. Jusqu'où ira mon élève envers toi ? Je sais que notre entrevue au temple de la Balance ne l'aura pas laissé de marbre, mais j'ai peur qu'il fasse quelque chose de stupide. C'est moi qui l'ai été cette fois-ci. Je ne pensais pas qu'il serait libéré aussi vite. Il n'aura donc pas compris que je cherchais à le préserver de ce monde qui n'est pas le sien.. Mais si je suis soulagé sur ton sort à toi, je sais à présent fatalement, que le mien sera plus funeste. Il voudra m'affronter, je le sais. Et ce sera mon devoir de répondre à sa requête. En temps que dernier élève, il y a encore un enseignement qu'il se doit d'apprendre de mes propres mains. Enseignement que je n'ai jamais appris au Chevalier Cristal, pensant avoir le temps de former de futurs porteurs pour mon armure. Dernier enseignement qui tu le sais, laisse peu souvent la vie au maître. Mais Milo, dorénavant que je me sais condamné, je veux que jamais tu ne lui en veuilles. Il aura lui même assez de remords. Il est bien trop sensible, nous le savons tous les deux. Alors épaulez-vous. Ne vous haïssez pas l'un l'autre pour des gestes réalisés ou non. Les circonstances voulaient que cela arrive, je ne luterais pas contre le destin si tel il doit être. Vous n'en deviendrez tous deux que plus puissant à luter contre une peine commune.

Après tout, je ne fais que t'écrire ce que nous nous sommes déjà dit, quelques heures plus tôt, alors que je revenais du temple de la Balance. Là où je t'ai vu pour la dernière fois de ma vie. Dans la magnificence de ton temple, au milieu de notre peine que nous ne contenions plus, comprenant ce qui se passerait sûrement. Comprenant que ce baiser échangé serait le dernier. Savourant le velours de ta peau contre la mienne une dernière fois. Respirant ton odeur suave pour la dernière fois. Profitant de tes bras autour de moi si salvateur d'une dure réalité encore une fois. Si l'on avait pu me demander avant ma mort quelle aurait été la plus grande douleur éprouvé dans ma vie, j'aurais clairement répondu ce moment là. Mais on ne me l'a pas demandé. On en a pas eu le temps. Et puis qui s'y serait intéressé ? Nous nous sommes aimé une dernière fois. C'était à la fois la plus belle et la plus détestable fois de ma vie. Nos cosmos exposant au monde entier la haine, la douleur, l'injustice de nos sentiments et de nos conditions, mais aussi tout l'amour, la joie paradoxale de pouvoir partager ce moment une dernière fois dans tes bras et la passion de cette dernière étreinte. Le Sanctuaire à pu voir cet amour que je te portais en plein jour et à son paroxysme le plus intense, mais à présent je m'en fiche, je n'étais déjà plus le Maître de l'Eau et de la Glace depuis bien longtemps. Je n'étais plus que le maître de mes passions et de mon plus pur amour pour toi. Et jamais je ne reviendrais sur mes choix, car en plus d'être les plus fous de ma vie, ils auront été les plus beaux ! Mais vint le rapide moment où j'ai du quitter ces draps qui nous accueillaient pour la dernière fois. Tes bras qui m'enserraient à m'étouffer. Ton odeur qui bouleversait mes sens. À moins que cela ne fusse mes larmes et mes sentiments brouillés qui ne savaient à quoi se raccrocher en cet instant. Jamais je ne me serais cru capable de lâcher mon emprise faite de mes bras autour de ta nuque, placés là dans l'espoir que jamais ne se brise ce dernier baiser. Je me fichais de laisser mes sentiments ne faire plus qu'un avec l'être détruit que j'étais en cet instant, parce qu'une fois la dernière marche de ton temple franchie, je n'étais plus homme, mais juste corps. Un simple corps, se mouvant par miracle, avec si peu de conscience de ses propres actes qu'une brise aurait pu faire flancher. Je venais de briser mon cœur, mon corps et mon âme. Mon visage rougit par les sillons salés qui dévalaient sans peine mes joues creuses, mes lèvres gonflées par la violence des sentiments qui ont voulues passer à travers elles et que je me devais de t'offrir, une fois encore, alors qu'ils explosaient tellement fort en moi en cet instant, et mes mains tremblantes de l'effort que j'ai du faire pour lâcher les tiennes, chevrotantes aussi à cause de ma peine immense, je ne te le cache pas.

Et puis je me suis retrouvé dans mon temple, sans trop savoir comment j'avais pu y parvenir. Je me suis assis à ce bureau et j'ai commencé à écrire. Je me rends compte qu'à mes côté se trouve cette bouteille de whisky que tu m'avais offerte il y a fort longtemps. Et un verre à moitié vide de son précédent contenu d'un léger ambre translucide. Je comprends mieux alors le calme de ce début d'écrit alors qu'au fur et à mesure que l'alcool se dissipe, mon insensibilité apparente me quitte. Et je regrette. Ce regret persistant qui me fait me rendre compte d'une chose précieuse. L'amour que j'ai pour toi. Jamais je ne t'ai eu dis à quel point je t'aimais, et à présent, alors que les Chevaliers ne vont pas tarder à fouler le parvis de mon temple je me rends compte de cette erreur. Alors que nous allons être séparés par le plus cruel des sorts, je ne peux te dire à quel point je t'ai aimé, et je t'aimerais encore. Et ce jusqu'à la dernière de mes secondes. Et je me rends compte alors qu'aucun de ceux que j'ai pu te murmurer entre deux baisers au creux de ton oreille suppliante d'en entendre plus, ou ceux plus difficilement gémis lors de cet ultime échange de nos sentiments ne pouvaient t'exposer l'ampleur infinie de mon amour pour toi. Alors j'essaye de le faire ici, pour que tu gardes quelque chose d'indélébile au fond de toi, quelque chose que toi seul à pu connaître de moi et que tu es le seul à pouvoir garder précieusement lorsque mon âme aura rejoint les profondeurs insondables de ma dernière demeure que sera la Palais d'Hadès.

Je n'ai plus qu'à tracer avec peine mes derniers mots, les Bronzes approchant bien trop vite et Shura à présent mort, comme je le serais bientôt à mon tour. Ce moment est bien vite arrivé finalement, et je garde en moi cette dernière promesse, en gardant au plus profond de mon âme ce qui me reste alors de toi, Milo.

Alors que j'espère que nous nous retrouverons un jour, j'ose écrire et me persuader que ce ne sera qu'un au revoir, et non un adieu.

Mon ami. Mon amant. Mon amour.

Camus

« La mort, mon fils, est un bien pour tous les hommes elle est la nuit de ce jour inquiet qu'on appelle la vie. » (*)

_(*) citation d'Henri Bernardin de Saint-Pierre tirée de son œuvre « Paul et Virginie » histoire tragique entre deux jeunes amant séparé par la mort. _

Voilà donc ce petit récit terminé. J'espère qu'il aura su plaire malgré son évidente tristesse, mais l'histoire ne pouvais me laisser d'énorme choix et c'est comme ça que je voulais interpréter et imaginer la séparation « principale » entre Camus et Milo. Je m'excuse des possibles coquilles dans mon écrit, j'ai du me relire en vitesse.  
>Je fais de gros bisous à tous ceux qui auront eu le courage de me lire jusqu'au bout, et laissez vos impressions qui me sont si précieuses pour continuer dans la voie de l'écriture.:)<p>

Héléonora


End file.
